


Afghan Torture

by NickStarkUSMC



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickStarkUSMC/pseuds/NickStarkUSMC
Summary: Story of what happens after the chopper is shot down in Afghanistan.





	Afghan Torture

Ty and Nick were injured when the helo was shot down, but not seriously. Ty had a sprained ankle, and Nick had bruised ribs and a nasty gash on his head that bled like crazy. Around them were the corpses of most of their fellow Marines; a few were alive, but badly injured. The Afghan patrol arrived before they could mount any sort of defense, much less give any medical attention to the wounded. The jubilant ragheads fired their weapons into the air as they waded through the smoking wreckage, kicking the bodies and finishing off the seriously wounded with quick bursts of semiautomatic gunfire. Ty and Nick were identified as lightly wounded enough to be taken back to the Afghan base camp and interrogated; plus it was obvious the Afghans wanted some prisoners alive, for propaganda purposes if nothing else. They were led away, arms roped behind their back, more rope circling their necks and connecting them like prisoners in a chain gang.  
Once the patrol who captured them arrives at their heavily secured base, they are brought before the commanding officer. Immediately stripped naked, made to stand at brace, fully exposed… cocks made fun of, although the Afghans are secretly envious of the Americans’ muscular builds and smooth bodies… Nick’s cock is shriveled, but Ty’s hangs proudly over his balls… more of a shower. Ty demands that a doctor be brought to tend to their wounds, but his only answer is a punch to his gut… this fails to get any reaction since Ty’s abs are rock solid… so he and Nick both have their knees kicked from behind, forced to their knees… photographs taken, brief videos filmed of an Afghan officer reading their names off their dogtags, declaring them as prisoners of war. They are led to separate but adjoining cells, given food and water, left alone for a few hours.  
Every so often a guard comes through, usually a young kid, with a semiautomatic held loosely in his arms and extra rounds of ammo slung across his chest. The young guards smirk at the American prisoners; their big bodies and fighting skills can’t help them now, stripped and behind bars. As one of the kids is doing his rounds, Ty stands and limps to the bars. He’s really putting on a show; sure, his ankle is sprained, but not that badly. The kid looks down at Ty’s swollen ankle, then up to his eyes. The kid looks compassionate and gives a quick nod. That night, after lights out, the kid returns. He’s still in uniform, but is unarmed and his uniform blouse is unbuttoned a few, showing a lean, muscled chest with a smattering of dark hair. He has bottles of water and a first aid kit. He proceeds to wrap Ty’s ankle tightly with an ace bandage, which is really all that can be done. It’s challenging tending to the injuries by reaching through the bars, but they figure it out. With Nick, first he cleans the head wound, digging into Nick’s red hair to make sure no infection is setting in. Next he wraps Nick’s midsection tightly to help keep the ribs isolated. As he snugs the bandage up under Nick’s pecs, his meaty nipples become aroused. As a redhead Nick has pale skin with some freckles, and a light dusting of red chest hair in his pec valley. The kid is mesmerized by the American’s body, and gently runs a hand over Nick’s chest, tweaking the nipple. Nick reacts, and brings the kid’s mouth to his chest. It’s hard through the bars, but the young Afghan is soon sucking on Nick’s hard nipple. Nick moves the kid’s mouth to the other side, locking eyes with Ty. They aren’t sure if the kid has a key; taking him down would be easy but with no certainly it seems like to high of a risk. Ty shakes his head; let’s bide our time and play it out, he’s thinking. At least they have somewhat of an ally now. The kid is hard in his uniform pants. Ty starts stroking his own cock, and nods for Nick to prod the kid over to his cell. Ty drops to his knees and opens the kid’s fly, then without hesitation takes the uncut cock in his mouth and sucks him. The kid ejaculates within two minutes, and Ty swallows it down the bitter load. The kid is flustered and quickly pulls himself together. Before closing the door to the detention area, he looks back at the Americans. Nick and Ty have moved next to each other, both playing with their cocks. They know the kid will be back for more, and they’ll figure out a way to use him to escape.  
But before that can happen the torture begins. Each morning Ty and Nick are brought separately before the base commander. He demands information about the US military operations in Afghanistan. They reply only with their name, rank and serial number, quoting Geneva Convention regulations for the treatment of prisoners. The commander ignores this and has them drug off to be tortured. Ty suffers first, being put back in his cell with healing welts all over his back from being whipped. With Nick it was electricity; he screamed until he was hoarse. Nick doesn’t mention that the electric current gave him an erection, which the Afghans prodded with their guns, laughing at his reaction. Nick has a respectable six inches, nothing like Ty’s thick eight incher. Ty stayed soft as he was being whipped, but the next session included gut and pec punching, which made his cock thicken a bit as it hung over his balls.  
Each night the kid tended to their wounds. Each night Ty or Nick sucked him off. Finally after a week of no progress, Ty turned around and offered his ass up to the prison cell bars. The kid’s boner is sticking up out of his fly as he moves into position. He’s not very hung, and with his lack of experience he pokes around at Ty’s hole a few times, not finding his way in. Ty reaches back, spreads his meaty ass wide and bends over further. Finally the kid gets the job done, flooding Ty’s ass after only a few thrusts. Nick was standing right there, as close as he could is his own cell, stroking his cock. He was acting like he was just enjoying watching, but really he was trying to spot if the kid had a set of keys on him, maybe dangling from his belt. No luck. Seems like Ty was giving it up for nothing. Nick looked sadly at the kid’s hardon thrusting into his best friend and commanding officer. Nick knew he wanted to be in there himself.  
Since neither of them gave up any information, the torture escalated. Once Ty came back with bruises on his neck, a black eye and a split lip. They had circled his neck with rope and cut off his air before using fists on his face. With Nick it was waterboarding. The Afghans realized quickly that Ty was the tougher of the two. It took them a bit longer to realize that Ty was the weakness in Nick that they could exploit. So Ty suffered greatly. He took it stoically, but each night Nick’s resolve weakened, seeing his buddy brutalized. On top of that, Ty still let the kid use him at night. Before, Nick had been playing with himself as part of the game while he watched. Now, he was genuinely turned on. He would have given anything to take the kid’s place.   
Nick broke the day they brought Ty back to his cell unconscious. His nipples and cockhead had been cut with a sharp knife. There was no permanent damage, but the cuts had bled a lot, and the sight of Ty being dumped in his cell with dried blood all over his pecs and on his cock and balls did something to Nick.  
Turns out the kid was reporting everything to his superiors. He never had any keys, and was authorized to administer first aid. The officers knew the kid was queer, so that was the deal. You get to molest the prisoners and report back to us any weakness. The kid ratted out that the redhead wanted to fuck the muscular one.  
One morning as usual Ty was dragged off first. He hadn’t returned when they came for Nick. Instead of the usual room where they took, Nick was escorted to a room in the barracks. The door was pushed open. First he saw the commanding officer standing in the center of the room. The Afghan looked to the side, where Nick couldn’t see. Nick followed his eyes, stepping into the room. What he saw made him stop in his tracks. Ty, naked, tied face down on one of the beds. It had a thin, soiled mattress. Ty’s arms and legs were tied to the metal bedframe. He was gagged, but struggled furiously. Ty’s thighs were spread wide, exposing his muscular ass. Clearly he had already been smeared with lube. Nick didn’t know it, but the commanding officer had already fucked Ty, putting a load up his ass.   
“You tell us what we want to know, you can have his ass,” the Afghan leaders said. Ty shook his head violently, pulling at the ropes. Nick’s eyes were glued to Ty’s ass. His cock stiffened. The Afghan leader saw it, and knew he’d won. “First, the troop placements,” he said. Nick lowered his head and told him what he wanted to know. His cock was fully hard when he finished answering all the questions. With a disgusted look on his face, the Afghan leader nodded towards Ty. “He’s yours,” he said. Without another word, Nick moved to between TY’s legs. He gripped Ty by the neck and held him down as he entered him. He sank in slowly, savoring it at first. But soon he was thrusting like a teenager, finally getting inside the man he loved. He hoped that once they were past all this and back home, they could be together. Soon though Nick came, erupting in Ty’s ass. As he pulled out, gobs of cum were clinging to his cockhead as the last spurts sprayed Ty’s buttocks. Nick didn’t know what came next. But the Afghan had prepared his men. Without putting up a fight, Nick was tied face down on the bed next to Ty. Both men were repeatedly raped by the Afghans. They remained tied to the beds for hours, as Afghans coming off their guard shifts came in and used them. They were still tied down when the first explosions rocked the compound. Ty had imagined fighting their way out. Instead, the two Marines would be found humiliatingly tied down, naked and helpless, obviously having been sodomized by their captors.  
In the transport plane back to Germany, Nick tried talking to Ty. He whispered that he loved Ty, always had, and that the only part he felt bad about was that he’d waited to tell him. Ty just walked away. After extraction they’d been giving some light medical attention. Both men’s assholes had been torn and bloody, in addition to the injuries sustained from torture. The entire rescue team knew they’d been raped, but none of them said a word. Both were wearing spare camouflage and borrowed boots. All Ty could think of was getting his blood tested, and getting back to active duty. However, he would be leaving Sidewinder. No way could he serve with Nick again. Nick’s betrayal of the United States was bad enough, by giving out sensitive information. But the idea of Nick only revealing his feelings for Ty in such a situation was unforgivable. It was possible that Nick could face court martial for spilling secrets. But the only man alive who knew about that was Ty. However they both knew that US operations could be compromised. The higher ups needed to know; it was just a case of who spilled the beans.  
Upon arriving at the US base, an investigation was held. Nick was so distraught from Ty’s rejection that he admitted telling what he knew to the Afghans. He knew if he didn’t, that Ty would. And it might come out exactly how that happened. Nick felt he had to protect Ty from any shadow of homosexuality, which would have gotten him kicked out of the Marine Corps. The military could understand breaking under illegal torture. However breaking because of a relationship between officers was still against the military code of ethics. Better to just say he’d broken under torture. During his questioning Ty said he knew nothing about any breach of security around information; he said they’d been tortured separately using illegal means, but returned to individual cells each night.   
Nick was dishonorably discharged. Ty put in for reassignment to another Marine team, which was granted. He wasn’t the Six anymore; he just did as he was told, enjoying following orders and not having to think for others. He was stationed in South Carolina, an hour and a half outside the nearest big city with gay bars and leather clubs. Each time he got leave he ended up getting fucked in a dark alley, or going home with a leather dom for a rough bondage and buttfucking session. After six months he met the perfect guy for mindless sex. He’d report to the guy’s house, get stripped naked and taken down to the basement playspace, then tied up, flogged and punched, then fucked hard. He returned to base in the bronco at the end of each leave having put his demons at bay, at least for a while. He tried to ignore the visions of Nick or Afghan soldiers as his hole was stretched.


End file.
